


The Fire's Flame

by Its_UNNATURAL



Category: Avengers
Genre: Bucky needs a hug, F/M, Get the title?, Just pretend Bucky and Reader are the same age, No Smut, Tags Are Fun, and Bucky is your FLAME, angst later on, cuz you have Fire power, i wrote this instead of having a social life, readers got powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_UNNATURAL/pseuds/Its_UNNATURAL
Summary: Megan is living the apple pie life, with her newest batch of foster parents when a man comes into her life and kills her parents, before giving her a gift that changes everything and brings the Avengers into her life.





	1. The beginning of the start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My editor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+editor).



Megan raced home determined to get there before her parents got there. She HAD to get the decorations up. After all her parents 20 wedding anniversary was pretty big. As she gets home she sees her parents car but the lights are all turned off. She finds the door unlocked but something on the handle. Megan releases the lock and stares at her hand in horror. Her normally soft, pale hands were a bright red. A tangy scent wafted up to her nose as she stared at the door. She drew her pepper spray out of her purse with one hand and took out a pocket knife with the other. The scent hit her full on her face as the door opened. Stepping carefully inside Megan saw two forms lying on the floor. They would have seemed asleep if not for the many knife handles protruding from their still lying bodies. She covered her hand with her mouth and stared at the bodies of her parents in morbid fascination. She knew this would happen eventually. All her foster parents got killed. She paused as she heard a creak in the hallway behind her. A brown haired man in a gray suit stepped into the parlor, a calculatingly cold intriguing expression etched upon his young face that looked unnatural to be there. 

"Now, that is unfortunate. My men came to the wrong house. There is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary here is there?" He said flashing her a sarcastic smirk. "You have my deepest condolences. Let me offer you something in return. Keep quiet about this and you will accomplish your wildest dreams, though you may need to Burn some bridges." As his ice blue eyes flashed black He placed two fingers to her forehead and she collapsed her consciousness falling far below her body into an inescapable chasm.

 

As Megan became aware of where she was it frightened her more than the inescapable darkness she had left behind. She was in a dark wood room. No furniture. No people. No movement. shadows she normally liked to hide in, yes. After a long period of time that could have been hours or days a disembodied voice echoed around the room.  
" Miss? Miss?" The sound startled her, but she craved more than the dark silence she had been given for an untraceable amount of time. She heard a crack and the walls opened to the sight of two brown eyes looking down at her with concern.  
"Are you okay" the familiar looking man asked. As Megan slowly sat up she saw she wasn't in her living room anymore and she wasn't in that room behind her eyelids. Megan was in her driveway. Slowly her ears and eyes began to tell her there was a siren, and a fire truck. She wondered why they were here before her eyes reported one last thing to her. Megan couldn't have been on her driveway. There was no drive way if there was no house. She looked at the charred remains of her most recent house. She let a tear drop, so he could see that she was sad and didn't do it. Once his face had become distorted she had an even harder time thinking of where she knew him from.  
"It's gonna b-" While the man spoke had raised his hand and put it on her back. He quickly drew his hand back staring at the red skin. His hand didn't feel hot. It actually felt kind of cool. Which meant it was so hot it overrid his nerves. Megan felt a tear fall out of her eye and she quickly went to brush it away- to find it wasn't there. It was just a pocket of steam curling up lazily out of her hand. As another tear fell she caught it on her finger just to watch it sizzle away. She stood up in confusion and walked away from the man. She needed to calm down. She was hallucinating, yes that must be it. That kind of stuff only existed in people like the Avengers. Avengers! Thats where she knew him from. She turned around and ran back.  
"My God, you're Tony Stark. My friend Allison never stops talking about you." Tony chuckled in response to that. Suddenly a young brunette came running up to Tony gesturing for him to get up.  
"Tony!" She said with a slight accent.  
. " He was here. He burnt down this house." As she spoke I tried to think of who she was and where I knew her from. A another Avenger maybe?  
"Who? Who was here?"  
" Alistair. Alistair De Mon."  
"Wait. Does he have brown hair? Blue eyes?"  
"How did you know that?" Her accent finally betrayed her features and her identity to me.  
"He spoke to me. Said his men had came to the wrong house." She wanted to tell them about his promise but a quiet part of her whispered no, not yet. Megan thought back remembering with a shudder how his cold ice blue eyes trapped you, telling you their color reflected his frozen soul. Behind her back Tony wordlessly held up his burnt palm to show Wanda. Her eyes widened as she gestured to the burnt remains of the still smoking house. Tony looked over at then back down to Megan and nodded.  
"Well kid" Tony said "I think we need to take you in for some questions


	2. Meet the Avengers

The car ride had a pretty relaxed air considering there was a girl with more dead foster parents than fingers.   
"An airport?" Megan asked tiling her head at him.  
"Would you rather fly or drive?" Tony asked dryly. As they left Commerce, Georgia behind and headed for Atlanta, the small town girl peered up at the tower buildings. Tony rolled down the windows with an incredulous look at Megan.   
"How is it THIS hot on planet earth?" Megan looked back at the man who was staring at the thermometer stating it was one hundred degrees outside.  
"It's been hotter." She stated nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.  
"June just started three days ago!"   
"How cold is it up in New York?" She asked, finally turning away from the window.  
"You have a good heat tolerance here I'm guessing?"  
"Yeah."  
"You are going to be so far out of your element."   
Wanda piped up from the passenger seat.  
"Do you every get snow?" She asked, turning her head to long at Megan.   
"We got snow back in 2009. One of the heaviest snowfalls I've ever seen down here. And one of the only."   
By then the trio had reached their destination  
She looked up at the Towering building absorbing every detail, the curved roof the and the emblem that symbolized the ones who saved the world multiple times. Megan looked over at Tony uncertainly suddenly intimidated by the large structure. He looked at her then back up to the tower smiling wryly.   
"It's fine kid. They'll love you. Most of them at least." She looked over at Tony wondering what that meant. Taking a deep breath Megan nodded and took a few steps with a feeling deep in her chest that once she crossed the threshold in front of her her life would be changed. Tony nodded at the receptionist who just looked at him with a slightly amused expression. Tony strode forward seeming to inflate the farther he got into his building. He pressed the ninth floor button and leaned confidently against the elevator. She heard a lighthearted ding as her stomach filled with butterflies. She saw several heads look up casually before freezing then relaxing once they saw Tony. A blond man with blue eyes stood up and walked over to her easily.   
"Hello, I'm Steve Rodgers." The mans quiet demeanor was quite a contrast to his dorito shaped torso. Each Avenger came over and she was greeted with varying degrees of warmth. One of the people that grabbed her attention was a red skinned man with a gem in his forehead. She stuck out her hand to shake.  
" Hi there, I'm Megan." The woman she remembered as Wanda, The Scarlet Witch, looked up at her eyes shining. Megan tilted her head, feeling a set of eyes on her. She sought out the silent watcher and found him, in the corner of the room. He was wearing black, black, black, and steel. The winter soldier. He shifted on the wall and her eyes flew up to his face. The blue orbs pierced through herTony began steering her to her room when Steve called out to Megan to wait a moment. He walked up with a man with long brain hair. He looked out of his dark colored mane and when his eyes met her she felt struck like a bolt of lightning. He obviously felt the same because his quiet eyes looked startled.   
"H-hi, I'm Megan." She held her hand out cautiously, extending it wondering what he would do. He averted his eyes and nodded at her.  
"Bucky." He responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! As always writing advice and what you want to happen is always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked chapter on each of my new story! I'll update as often as possible, but with midterms coming up that might be a bit hard. Every two and a half weeks AT MOST. Every day at the least.


End file.
